The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (a.k.a Jonny Quest: The Real Adventures) is an American animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera and broadcast on Cartoon Network from August 26, 1996 to April 16, 1997. Following in the line of the original Jonny Quest (1964) series and The New Adventures of Jonny Quest (1986) series, it features teenage adventurers Jonny Quest, Hadji Singh, and Jessie Bannon as they accompany Dr. Benton Quest and bodyguard Race Bannon to investigate strange phenomena, legends, and mysteries in exotic locales. 'Ghost Quest (Season 2, Episode 10)' Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji take the Questor II boat out heading for Nova Scotia; along the route, they encounter winds and fog and run aground on Mourney Island. Jesse sees a woman falling from a cliff; soon after Paul Mourney, the caretaker, finds the trio and takes them up to the house. After seeing a cat appear from nowhere and pass through a wall, the trio learn about the history of the house and see the lady fall from the balcony of the house and the spirit of a man rise up from the bog. As they investigate and document the ghostly phenomena, Jessie discovers the letters of Lady Caroline, the woman who jumped; when she reads them the spirit of Lady Caroline appears and possesses her. Jessie tries to throw herself off the balcony but is stopped by Jonny. Jonny and Bandit follow the ghost of Lady Caroline's cat to the bog where Jessie, still possessed by Lady Caroline, tries to kill Jonny seeing him as her lover Jean Leget. Jean's spirit then comes out of the bog and possesses Jonny and the two relive their anger through the two. As they talk, the spirits work through their anger, profess their love to each other again, and pass on from this world. The trio then find the gravestone of Paul and learn that he too was a ghost before the house fades out of existence. 2019-12-13.png 2019-12-13 (1).png 2019-12-13 (3).png 2019-12-13 (4).png 2019-12-13 (5).png 2019-12-13 (6).png 2019-12-13 (7).png 2019-12-13 (8).png 2019-12-13 (9).png 2019-12-13 (10).png 2019-12-13 (11).png 2019-12-13 (12).png 2019-12-13 (13).png 2019-12-13 (14).png 2019-12-13 (15).png 2019-12-13 (16).png 2019-12-13 (17).png 2019-12-13 (18).png 2019-12-13 (19).png 2019-12-13 (20).png 2019-12-13 (21).png 2019-12-13 (22).png 'Village of the Doomed (Season 2, Episode 14)' Jonny and Dr. Quest take a recreational trip to England to do some fly fishing; along the road, they are attacked by a crazed man who jumps up on the hood of the car and cracks the windshield with his fist. Dr. Quest goes off the road and crashes the car into a tree, sending the man flying and knocking himself unconscious. The man pulls the passenger door off to get at Jonny, who kicks him away and runs. Jonny trips and just when the man stands over Jonny with a stick, two men taze the man. They explain that the man is a mental patient who escaped and needs to go back to the hospital. Jonny notices the strip on his back as the man is taken away. After Johnny and Dr. Quest get checked out by the local doctor in the town of Wychford, the two take up some fly fishing. Johnny, after moving downstream to try and get some fish, wanders into a building with an antenna and is told to leave. Upon returning he reads a note that his father has left to talk with the local doctor, Dr. Smallwood. When Jonny has the innkeeper's dog Winston (who reminds Jonny of Bandit) fetch a stick, Winston runs into a tree and activates the control chip on his neck; he becomes a vicious attack dog and chases Jonny into a shed. Jonny is able to remove the chip and Winston scampers away in fear before being tazed by two men. Johnny comes to learn that the town people all have chips implanted in their neck; Dr. Smallwood had the chips implanted to help fight depression but his partner Darcy has altered the specs to make people into a crazed army. Darcy captures and implants a chip in Dr. Quest; when Jonny evades Darcy's men, he activates the chip, turning Dr. Quest and the town people into a crazed mob hunting Johnny. Johnny is able to remove his father's chip and return him to normal. Together, the two head to Darcy's base, climb to the roof and disconnect the power lines to the antenna; this stops the signal to the chips and frees everyone from their control. 2019-12-13 (23).png 2019-12-13 (24).png 2019-12-13 (25).png 2019-12-13 (26).png 2019-12-13 (27).png 2019-12-13 (28).png 2019-12-13 (29).png 2019-12-13 (30).png 2019-12-13 (31).png 2019-12-13 (32).png 2019-12-13 (33).png 2019-12-13 (34).png 2019-12-13 (35).png 2019-12-13 (36).png 2019-12-13 (37).png 2019-12-13 (38).png 2019-12-13 (39).png 2019-12-13 (40).png 2019-12-13 (41).png 2019-12-13 (42).png 2019-12-13 (43).png 2019-12-13 (44).png 2019-12-13 (45).png 2019-12-13 (46).png 2019-12-13 (47).png 2019-12-13 (48).png 2019-12-13 (49).png 2019-12-13 (50).png 2019-12-13 (51).png 2019-12-13 (52).png 2019-12-13 (53).png 2019-12-13 (54).png 2019-12-13 (55).png 2019-12-13 (56).png 2019-12-13 (57).png 2019-12-13 (58).png 2019-12-13 (59).png 2019-12-13 (60).png 2019-12-13 (61).png 2019-12-13 (62).png 2019-12-13 (63).png 2019-12-13 (64).png 2019-12-13 (65).png 2019-12-13 (66).png 2019-12-13 (67).png 2019-12-13 (68).png 2019-12-13 (69).png 2019-12-13 (70).png 2019-12-13 (71).png 2019-12-13 (72).png 2019-12-13 (73).png 2019-12-13 (74).png 2019-12-13 (75).png 2019-12-13 (76).png 2019-12-13 (77).png 2019-12-13 (78).png 2019-12-13 (79).png 2019-12-13 (80).png 2019-12-13 (81).png 2019-12-13 (82).png 2019-12-13 (83).png 2019-12-13 (84).png 2019-12-13 (85).png 2019-12-13 (86).png 2019-12-13 (87).png 2019-12-13 (88).png 2019-12-13 (89).png 2019-12-13 (90).png 2019-12-13 (91).png 2019-12-13 (92).png 2019-12-13 (93).png 2019-12-13 (94).png 2019-12-13 (95).png 2019-12-13 (96).png 2019-12-13 (97).png 2019-12-13 (98).png 2019-12-13 (99).png 2019-12-13 (100).png 2019-12-13 (101).png 2019-12-13 (102).png 2019-12-13 (103).png 2019-12-13 (104).png 2019-12-13 (105).png 2019-12-13 (106).png 2019-12-13 (107).png 2019-12-13 (108).png 2019-12-13 (109).png 2019-12-13 (110).png 2019-12-13 (111).png 2019-12-13 (112).png 2019-12-13 (113).png 2019-12-13 (114).png 2019-12-13 (115).png 2019-12-13 (116).png 2019-12-13 (117).png 2019-12-13 (118).png 2019-12-13 (119).png 2019-12-13 (120).png 2019-12-13 (121).png 2019-12-13 (122).png 2019-12-13 (123).png 2019-12-13 (124).png 2019-12-13 (125).png 2019-12-13 (126).png 2019-12-13 (127).png Thoughtscape (Season 2, Episode 14) Jesse is captured and brainwashed into attempting to destroy the Quest Compound. The only way to undo the brainwashing is for Jonny and Dr. Quest to enter Jesse's subconscious mind and rescue her real personality. Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.02.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.03.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.03.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.03.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.03.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.04.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.04.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.05.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.05.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.05.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.05.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.05.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.06.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.06.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.06.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.06.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.06.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.07.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.07.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.07.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.07.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.08.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.08.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.08.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.08.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.08.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.09.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.09.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.09.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.17.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.17.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.17.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.18.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.18.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.18.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.18.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.19.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.19.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.19.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.19.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.20.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.20.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.21.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.21.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.21.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.21.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.22.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.22.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.22.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.22.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.22.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.23.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.23.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.23.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.24.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 5.24.34 PM.png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Possession Category:Possessed Female Category:Possessed Male Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Hypnotized Teenager